If not already outfitted as desired, many automobile owners elect to add various accessories to their vehicle that enhance the vehicle's function or performance, enhance the vehicle's appearance, or both. Truck owners are no exception.
A common truck accessory is a so-called “bed rail”, an accessory that is often formed of tubular steel, or the like, and bolted to the upper surfaces on either side of the truck's bed. Generally speaking, the prior art bed rails have been formed from single, solid walled tube that is bolted to the truck bed with a suitable flange. The general goal is structural integrity since fairly heavy loads may be applied to the bed rails.
FIG. 1A, for example, illustrates a pair of prior art bed rails 10 that are bolted to the upper surfaces of the left and right walls of a truck bed. As shown, the known bed rail generally comprises a center section 11, a first curved end portion 12 and a second curved end portion 13. In the known bed rails, the center section 11 and first and second end portions 12, 13 are integral, generally formed from a single piece of tubular metal. No internal light is provided.
There remains a need, therefore, for a truck bed rail that is structurally sound and that includes an internal light source for an enhanced appearance.